Catching Feelings
by cherrybomb.rg
Summary: A story about Harry Styles and his fellow mates from One Direction meeting the love of their lives. There's gonna be some drama, some romance, sometimes humor. It might even get sexual. Just read to find out what happens. xx
1. Before School Preparations

*Michelle's POV*

I was sitting on my bed thinking about how short summer was. It's September now and it's a week away from school. I've missed school. I know you're probably thinking _'Who misses school?' _ Well I do. Well, to be honest, I miss my best friends not the school. I haven't seen them for so long. Blair went on a vacation to New York City with her family and Ella went to a camp. I don't know what the camp is about really. I know that I'm gonna see her tomorrow cause our families are gonna have a cookout. I'm just so excited for school. Because it's gonna be a different year. I know it's gonna be a different year because I'm gonna be the head cheerleader. And Ella is gonna join cheerleading too. Well Blair is already in. She was in with me since 6th grade. I don't know why Ella hasn't tried out until this year. She just wasn't ready I guess...

Well, I also think it's gonna be different because we're gonna have two new roommates. Me, Blair, and Ella has been roommates since 5th grade and we kept having these other roommates but they kept changing schools for whatever reasons I don't know about.

I'm also one of the new student body presidents. They're supposed to be two of them. A boy and a girl.

I headed over to my closet and put all my clothes on the floor. Then I opened up two big suitcases, a medium one and a small one. I started picking out some clothes to take with me to my school. That was gonna take a while. I started out with the dresses. I really need to change my closet.

"Need any help?" said a familiar voice from the door.

"Blair!" I shouted. "What are you doing here? I didn't know you were coming back this early."

"Yeah I know. I thought I could come by and surprise my best friend," said Blair as she was picking out some dresses from the floor.

"Yeah that could work," I pointed to the skirt she picked.

"Oh no, I was gonna put this in the 'never wear again' section.

"Oh," I tried not to look so disappointed. I know I could trust her about clothes cause she was like the best dressed girl and she was like a fashionista.

"We need to go shopping for you. You definitely need a change of clothes."

"I thought you'd never ask." I said grinning as I started walking towards her. And we headed off to the mall. I've missed shopping with her. We got some cute dresses, some skirts, some shirts, some shorts, some shoes… You know a whole new wardrobe. As we were walking toward the parking lot, I bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch where-" I was cut off by his beautiful eyes looking straight into mine. Oh how beautiful were them. It seemed like we've been staring into each other's eyes for hours.

"Hey mate! We're running off late, hurry up!" shouted a boy.

"All right!" said this beautiful boy as he started running towards him.

The week passed away quickly and it was the night I was gonna leave to go to my school. I was carrying my suitcases downstairs. My dad was gonna drop me off. My mom came up to me.

"Take care of yourself, sweetie. Don't get in trouble. I love you."

"I love you too mom." And I hugged her.

The trip to school wasn't too long. When we got there I could see Blair and Ella's parents dropping them off too. As I got off the car, I quickly ran up to them.

"Hey girls, what's up?" I said smiling.

"Michelle! Nice to see you," they said together.

We walked up to our room and started putting our clothes in the closets. All I could think about was the boy I saw last week. He had the most gorgeous eyes I had ever seen. They were bright green. It didn't matter though. I was never gonna see him again.

The next morning, the school board called up the two student body presidents for a meeting. I quickly dressed up and started walking down the hall to the meeting room. As I opened the door, I saw him. The boy I bumped into last week. I saw him smiling at me.

"Hi," he said still smiling. "I'm Harry, the boy president."

"Michelle, the girl president." I said smiling back.

"So, if you guys have met, I'd like to talk about this field trip that the school board is going to have. As the presidents, it's mandatory for you and you're allowed to bring some friends. It already has been paid. So, all you have to do is write down the names of the people that are gonna come with you," said Ms. Watson, our head teacher.

"Umm, when are we leaving?" asked Harry.

"In two or three days."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Venice, Italy. Quite an interesting country actually…"

"Yes, very interesting…" said Harry. I could tell he was very happy about this trip. He couldn't stop smiling about it. I was really happy too. I couldn't wait to tell Ella and Blair about this.


	2. A Trip To Venice

"Oh my God, are you serious? Are we really gonna go to Venice? Oh God, I've gotta get ready. When are we leaving exactly?" asked Blair.

"In two days." I answered.

"Should I bring all my homework with me? We might have some free time there."

"Really, Ella? Are you really gonna bring homework with you?"

"Wait, I've gotta tell one more thing to you, girls. Remember that boy I saw last week, Blair? In the parking lot? And he had some friends too?"

"Yeah, of course I remember! You couldn't stop staring at his eyes for like forever or something."

"Well, he is the boy president here. And I bet his other cute friends go here too. And also they're coming to Venice with us."

"That's amazing!"

"What boy? Why don't I know about this? And are you sure his friends are cute?"

We started laughing at Ella's question. "Of course they're cute Ella! Why would get excited over this anyways if they weren't cute?" I said still laughing.

While we were still talking, two girls walked into our room.

"Hello. I'm Emma and this is Lauren. We're your new roommates." said one of them.

"Oh, hi there. I'm Michelle, this is Ella, and this is Blair. Welcome to our room." I greeted them.

"I've heard that you're the girl president. Nice to meet you," said Lauren.

"Nice to meet you too," I said as the door knocked. I went to open the door. Two boys were standing there. One of them had greenish-bluish eyes and was wearing some kind of striped shirt. The other had brown eyes and beautiful long lashes.

Lauren and Emma ran up to them hugging and kissing them.

"This is Louis," Emma pointed the boy with the striped shirt. "And this is Zayn," said Lauren as she started kissing him.

"Hey babe, guess what?" said Louis to Emma.

"What?"

"We all are gonna go to Venice! Harry just told me that the presidents are going and they are allowed to bring friends and Harry is writing down our names. He wrote down mine, Zayn's, Niall's, Liam's, yours, and Lauren's name. Isn't it awesome?" said Louis excitedly.

That's when I remembered I saw this boy before. He was the boy that called after Harry last week.

"Oh, I remember you," I said to him.

He looked at me and said "from where?"

"Remember last week I bumped into your friend Harry in the parking lot?"

"Oh yeah! You're that girl! He kept talking about you after that for the whole week. I didn't know you go here." said Louis.

"I'm also the girl president," I said.

"Oh, so that means you and your friends are coming to Venice with us." said Louis.

"I guess so," I said smiling.


End file.
